


A Shadow Shared

by Salmon_Pink



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: F/F, Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_Pink/pseuds/Salmon_Pink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurora has never been afraid of Maleficent's darkness, no matter what form it may take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow Shared

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for _Maleficent_. Set after the movie. Written for [100 Women](http://100-women.livejournal.com/), prompt "insides".

There’s still a darkness in Maleficent, one she fears she may never escape. It’s twisted deep within her, like thorns that prick her insides and leave her soul bloody. She may have let go of her anger and hatred towards Stefan and the cruelness of the world, but the kind of evil she once wielded cannot simply be shrugged off.

It leaves a _stain_.

Aurora assures Maleficent that she understands. Even when Maleficent wants to shield her, wants to hide away those ugly inner scars from one so pure, Aurora sees through her defences. Aurora sees her for who she truly is, and loves her regardless and unconditionally.

For the most part, that darkness lays dormant within her, Aurora’s presence like sunlight chasing away shadows.

But there are times when it rears its head and flaps scaled wings, when it snarls and snaps within Maleficent’s chest.

There are times when it crawls and skitters and hisses Aurora’s name.

And still Aurora understands. Always ready to welcome every aspect of Maleficent and her love, no matter how tattered and torn it may be.

Aurora allows her this, Aurora _relishes_ this, and it leaves Maleficent breathless and aching for this beautiful woman who has saved her in so many different ways.

Over the years they have learned to recognise the swells and crests of Maleficent’s hunger, have learned to recognise when it itches beneath her skin, when it becomes unbearable. And then Aurora will submit to her, will surrender herself freely, and allow Maleficent to feed those darkest desires.

They have made love so many times, yet when Maleficent's darkness needs it their sex grows rougher, more fierce. When she needs it, she will pin Aurora’s hips to the grass, grinding her mouth against the slick heat of Aurora’s cunt until Aurora is whimpering and twisting beneath her, beyond words as she grabs at Maleficent’s horns. She will hold Aurora splayed across her lap and fuck her hard and deep with three fingers, not stopping even when Aurora moans through her climax, determined to draw her over the edge again and again.

When Maleficent needs it, she will straddle Aurora’s face, knees pressed into the dirt either side of her head, riding the delicious ripples of Aurora’s tongue. She will bend Aurora forwards and take her from behind, licking at her cunt, at her ass, revelling in the lost and overwhelmed noises that tumble from Aurora’s lips. She will open Aurora wide, will spread her and fuck her until Aurora can take Maleficent’s entire fist, feeling the molten hot clench of Aurora’s insides as her eyes roll up and she clings desperately to Maleficent’s shoulders.

And when the wave has passed, when the darkness subsides and settles once again within Maleficent’s gut, a purring sated thing, they will lie together, sticky with sex, arms and legs entwined. Maleficent will be afraid, as she always is, that she has pushed too far, that Aurora may be hurt or repulsed.

Yet Aurora never is, and she will smile, dazed and happy but with a most mischievous sparkle in her eye, cuddling closer. Whispering to Maleficent, promising to love her forever, to love all sides of her. Promising to always welcome Maleficent’s lust, and with a wicked little giggle she will begin to muse about what wonderful new sexual position Maleficent may conjure up next.


End file.
